zees_inside_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: All Stars - The Azores
| previousseason = Survivor: Ionian Sea | nextseason = Survivor: All Stars - The Azores }} *Place a brief description of your season here. Twists *'Tribes Divided by Age: '''The tribes are divided by age. Those eighteen through twenty-nine are on Jalbot, while those thrity and above are on Tompoc. *'Exile Island: ' Devil's Island acts as Exile Island, where a member of each tribe is sent every round to look for the Devil's Idol, which allows a castaway to play the idol on another castaway, shifting all of the votes for them to the castaway the idol is played on. *'Fan Voted Cast: ' Out of 36 nominated previous castaways, 18 will be voted into the game, with there being 9 heroes and 9 villains. Castaways *In making avatars for your contestant, you have the freedom to choose your avatar generator. But we encourage you to use http://www.faceyourmanga.com for your avatars. Uploading pictures is encouraged for your contestants to be recognized, but please make sure your images comply with the wiki's uploading policies. *As for the number of contestants it is up to you how many are playing in your season. *Edit this table as you please. If this table needs a new colum to cater tribe switches, keep this table as is. If your season will not have a tribe switch of any kind, kindly a column with the header "Switched Tribes." Season Summary Possible Contenders Heroes Karen Kohlberg (Maluku Islands) Reagan Horner (Maluku Islands) Terry Kessler (Maluku Islands) Isla Greene (Maluku Islands) Jacob Gigley (Maluku Islands) Dan Choi (Devil's Exile) Bailey Kissenger (Devil's Exile) Joshua Kapoor (Inagua) Brian Harris (Inagua) Ursula Horowitz (Inagua) Dominique Grieg (Inagua) Villains Patrick Silvers (Devil's Exile) Katherine Hobart (Devil's Exile) Tessa Goldberg (Devil's Exile) Samson Bambidele (Devil's Exile) Danni Lovefield (Devil's Exile) Hector Suarez (Maluku Islands) Nadya Dyer (Maluku Islands) Harley Wilkerson (Maluku Islands) Esme St. Clair (Maluku Islands) Nevada Trenton (Inagua) Rosa Juarez (Inagua) William Grey (Inagua) Jessie Okamoto (Inagua) The Game * Add or remove some episodes if necessary. * If your fan fiction will have a Final Three instead of a Final Two, it is up to you. Voting History * Add a new column for each episode that has been posted. * Color the cells according to the tribe color whenever the player votes at Tribal Council. * Add "—" for the cells where the player won tribal immunity. * If a castaway is eliminated by evacuation/quitting/disqualification, kindly refer to how the real ''Survivor season article Voting History charts look like for such a scenario. } | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Aaron | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Anna | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Evangeline | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Katherine | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Ken | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Parker | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Patrick | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Samson | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Tessa | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Bailey |— |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Crystal |— |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Dan |— |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Danni |— |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Dee |— |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Elijah |— |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Heather |— |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Nathan |— |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Rodrigo |— |} Author's Notes *This WONDERFUL logo was created by the AMAZING User:MightyUke416!